User talk:Cool Pixels/CP Better Main
Here You can post the improvements in this page. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 12:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) CP Better Idea - Agent Vs Villain battle? I've got an idea. It's a mix of Rock-Paper-Scissors, normal Card-Jitsu and that Lightsaber Battle thing in the Star Wars Takeover: When an agent or a good penguin encounters a villain or a bad penguin, the agent presses a button (it'd be recomendable to use the wave button) and a red button, that says "Thieves click here" depending on the server's language, appears above the penguin's head. If the thief clicks it, they engage each other, and it'd be like the Lightsaber Battle in the Star Wars Takeover, only that in a speparated room like Card-Jitsu. It'd be like this: First, the players choose sides, Agent or Villain. Then, there're three attacks, Snowball (Rock), Melee (Paper) and Gadget/Rod (Scissors, Gadget for Agent and Rod for Villain). Melee beats Snowball, Snowball beats Gadget/Rod and Gadget/Rod beats Melee. If the agent wins, the villain is sent to the prison in the EPF Command Room. If the villain wins, the agent lies on the floor and the villain can waddle away until he/she encounters another agent. Like it? Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 21:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) CP Improvement I've spent much time on Club Penguin as a non-member and was thoroughly disappointed in the amount of items available for non-members. I love to dress my penguin up in cute clothes and at least give them hair. The items that are for non-members are honestly ugly. I understand Club Penguin needs to make a profit from the users on their website, but they could at least release a few cute items (maybe some hair styles included?) every month for users who aren't members. Another thing: puffles. I think you should be able to hide your puffles from your igloo. For example, if you're going to have a party or something in your igloo, the puffles can sometimes be very annoying. The backyard feature is very nice, but it's annoying having to go and move all of your puffles back inside your igloo to care for them. I'm sure right after I submit this post that I'll think of more things I'd like to improve about Club Penguin, but this is all I have for now! Hope these ideas are good. Miley00012 (talk) 02:21, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Themes, Places, and Furniture Themes, Places, and Furniture I believe that the interval between different themes should be shorter. doing this would keep players on more often. If the itervals stay the same people can leave and not play till the next theme. Though if the itervals where shorter people will play more and not leave the game for as long. Also I believe that the time for themes should be longer. Having themes longer will keep people playing. Second, I think there should be more places to go. after a wile it gets boring of going to the town and plaza over and over. once again more places will keep people more interested in the game so they will play more. Last but not least, I believe the that there should be more home items like Beds and toys. with more furniture people will be able to really bring their igloos to life. For me I have to use to chairs to look like a bed. In conclusion, I think any of these ideas will keep Club Penguin a fun and enjoying game for everyone. Hope you like my ideas, Stryker44 (also in game name) Stryker44 (talk) 18:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC)